


What ever makes you happy

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Store, Post-Mark of Cain, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guinea pigs, happiness, i have no idea how to tag fluffy one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has used his grace to cure Dean from the mark. Now Dean finds himself in a pet store, looking for a way to make Cas happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ever makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dear :) I hope you have the most awesome day ever, here is some fluff for you :)

  
They can't get a cat, Dean is allergic. Also he doesn't trust those beasts, they have claws, are sly and never seem to like Dean as well.

Dogs are also not an option. Dean knows how much Sam would love to have a dog, how excited he would get, jumping all up and down. But they don't have time for a dog, especially not when they are on a hunt.

Bees cross Dean's mind for a second. Cas loves bees. But bees are really uncool and they sting. No, they are most certainly not getting bees.

Slowly getting desperate, Dean walks through the pet shop, stoping next to a cage with budgies.

 _Hell no_ , Dean thinks. Those birds are annoying, ugly, and loud. They are not buying one of those. If they bought a bird, it should be a majestic crow with beautiful, black wings. But crows are wild animals, they don't belong it a cage. A crow in a cage would feel like someone clipped her wings. It would be a constant reminder of Cas' fall.They are not getting a crow. Or any other kind of bird. Period.

Dean is about to give up, when he comes across a class stable, filled with guinea pigs. That's it, that's the perfect animal. Small, but not too small, not loud or annoying, and if Dean were honest with himself, even kinda adorable.

Suddenly an employee approaches him.

“Did you find something you like?” he asks.

“Uhm...yeah,” Dean answers slowly, “I would like to buy one of those guinea pigs.”

“Great choice,” this guy is way too cheery for Dean's liking, but he just thinks about how happy Cas will be, when Dean gives him the animal, “which one would you like to buy?”

“Err what?” Dean asks, caught off guard.

“Which one would you like to by?” the employee repeats his question.

Dean actually has no idea, to him they all look alike. But what if he picks one, that Cas doesn't like? What if he picks the wrong one? Dean kinda like a small, black one, with a white spot on his nose, but what if Cas would rather prefer the fat, orange one over there in the corner?

“I...I don't know,” Dean admits, “I need to ask someone first.” The other guy just nods understandingly.

“We are open until 9 pm,” he adds and then leaves Dean alone.

Dean glances at his watch, 4pm. If he drives fast, he could make it today.

He rushes to the impala and speeds back to the bunker, where Cas and Sam are sitting in the library, doing some research. Dean hurries inside.

“Cas, I need you to come with me! Right now,” he yells, doesn't even give Sam or Cas the possibility to ask questions, grabs Cas' hand and pulls him with him.

“Dean, what's going on? Are you alright?” Cas sounds concerned.

“I'm fine,” Dean replies and suddenly pulls out a scarf, “but I need to blindfold you.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Dean asks Cas, who blushes a bit.

“With my life,” he answers without any hesitation.

“Good, then let me do this. You wont regret it, I promise,” Dean says and Cas looks at him for a few seconds, before he shrugs and turns around, so Dean can out the scarf around Cas' head.

When Dean puts the blindfold off Cas again, he softly whispers, “Open your eyes.”

And Cas does, blinking, slowly getting used to the light. Then he spots the guinea pigs right in front of him.

“What is this, Dean?” he asks a bit confused.

“Pick one,” Dean softly pushes him towards the animals.

“Are you serious? You are getting me a guinea pig?” Cas bounces up and down excited, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Dean just nods, feeling a warm, comfortable tugging in the pit of his stomach, just because Cas smiles.

“But, Dean,” Cas suddenly stops, “You don't even like animals. Why are you doing this?”

Dean sighs, he could lie, tell Cas a stupid story, but he is tired of lying, and Cas deserves the truth.

“I want you to be happy,” he admits, “I mean you sacrificed your grace for me, to save me from the mark. You sacrificed your angelic powers, your existence, your happiness. And all you got in return was me. And I know that's not nearly enough, and not enough for sure. You deserve happiness and I'm trying to give you everything I can. I know this wont bring back your grace, but I thought you would like to get an animal.”

Dean doesn't really dare to to look at Cas, when he finishes. He still feels guilty about all this, is ashamed. He is the reason Cas fell, he is the reason Cas will probably never be so cheerful like he used to be.

“Dean Winchester, you are unbelievable,” Cas suddenly growls and Dean looks up, “I gave up my grace, because I love you and I'm completely fine with being human, even though I still think that urinating is annoying. Also I am the one, who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I am your guardian angel, it is my duty to save you. And even it it weren't my duty, I would still save you. Because you are my happiness!”

Cas finishes his speech and they both just stare at each other for a few seconds, before Dean pulls Cas in an soul smashing kiss, pressing their lips together like their life depends on it.

“I love you, too angel,” Dean whispers softly as they part, pressing their foreheads together.

“Can we still get a guinea pig?” Cas asks, arms wrapped around Dean.

“Sure,” Dean laughs, “just pick one.”

“Hmmm.”

“It's a difficult choice to make, huh Cas?”

“Yes, but there is something else,” Cas says frowning.

“What is it, angel?” Dean asks, afraid Cas maybe wont be happy about the guinea pig.

“What if the guinea pig gets lonely? Maybe it would like to have a friend,” Cas slowly says, “Can we...could we maybe...maybe get two guinea pigs?”

He looks at Dean, blushing a bit, shyness in his voice.

Usually Dean would think about it and probably say no, but Cas makes his best puppy eyes (damn he hangs up with Sam too often), and who is Dean to deny him his wish.

In the end Cas picks really the fat, orange one and the cute, one with black and white fur.

On the way back to the bunker they argue about names. Dean wants to name the Dean and Cas jr. But Cas insists on Hubba and Bubba, even after Dean tries to explain that this is the name of a famous chewing gum brand.

So Dean just smiles and says, “What ever makes you happy.”

“You,” Cas replies, “You make me happy.” 

 

 


End file.
